It was only a dream
by TalonIsAwesomeAndFromStaticSho
Summary: The captain has a bad dream the Doctor comforts her. Rated M for smut. Also my first smut fanfiction


**_This is first treasure planet fanfic ever please R&R also constructive criticism is welcomed!_**

* * *

_Captain Amelia was a brave captain. Never had she been caught or no more damage than a light bruise. This time was different thought she had been caught. She was blind folded and tied up._

_ " Glad to see you awake Amelia." Said a dark voice that sent shivers down Amelia's spine. "Wh-who are you?" Asked a scared captain. "You don't recognize my voice?" Now that it mentioned it, it did sound strangely familiar. She felt the ropes coming undone and the blindfold was removed. She was in a dark room and it was so very cold. "Show yourself!" Amelia said as brave as possible. A dark shadowy figure soon a merged from the dark. It was the Doctor! " Doctor! Why have you done this?" He merely laughed. " I still need to get you back from teasing me." "What do you mean Doctor?" she soon figured out when he pulled a cord and lights came on. Various whips, sticks, planks of wood, and bricks." if you hit me I will report you to the authorities!" "Sure you will be able to talk after I'm finished with you." He grabbed a wooden plank and began to smash her with it. He laughed as he heard her cry 'please stop', but he was having too much fun. He used many different items to beat her. Once he was finished she was all bruised and bloody. " Now the even more fun part." he laughed wickedly. " what do you mean?" Amelia asked. She didn't hear a reply only the sound of a zipper unzipping. "No!" she whispered. She felt herself being picked up and carried to some room. She was thrown in a soft bed. The Doctor came to her with an evil grin. She couldn't move her bones were broken. He took off her boots, her shirt, undershirt, gloves, pantyhose, and her hat. All she was left in was her bra and underwear. He then took those off too. He was staring at her beautiful huge breast. He knew she was a virgin. He didn't care. He climbed on top of her and kissed her hard. He then turned to where he would be able to lick her entrance and she would suck his member. She knew he would beat her again if she didn't so she sucked on his member while he licked her entrance. Minuets later she was reaching her climax and he too was reaching his. The came at the same time. He then moved his head to hers and kissed her again trying to gain access to the inside of her mouth she complied when he dug his nails into her skin. She let his tongue be dominate. he had had enough. He said " I bet your to useless to know how big my member is." "Yo-yo-ur your right I don't." she said in defeat. " since this is your first time I will tell you. Its 20.9 inches long and 10 inches thick." she had to admit he was bigger than Arrow which she only because she accidentally walked in on him showering. "That's big." " you know it little girl!" preparing for what was about to happen she closed her eyes. He roughly shoved his member in her going fast, rough, and deep. He was really hard. He just kept going faster and harder until he reached his orgasm and sent his seed deep in her. His seed lasted 40 minutes till he was done but he kept going until she climaxed. He then got off her and dressed himself. Then he picked her up and took her back to the cold beating room naked. He dropped her on the ground hard and got out a pistol. He loaded the pistol and took his aim at her stomach. He shot..._

* * *

she was screaming and crying. She had hoped the Doctor nor Mister Hawkins heard her. A lass the doctor came in to see what was wrong. He saw her bloodshot eyes, tear stained face, and her bleeding wound. He figured that was what had made her scream. That was the last thing on her mind she was trying to calm her breathing. " Amelia are you okay?" He asked in his gentle voice. " Amelia just tell me while I fix up your bandage." So she told him the whole dream. "Amelia it was only a dream. I would never hurt you on purpose." She nodded and just snuggled into his chest.


End file.
